Metal Coat
Gender: Male Species: 'Cyborg (originally Gnome) '''Height: '? 'Weight: '? '''Age: Approx. 9 (clarification needed) Faction Ties: None of particular note. He has a series of self-built robots and other machines that serve him, but not nearly enough to be considered a faction in its own right. Role in Game: Shopkeeper. MC's stock is very broad and general, including items from the stock-standard to the outright exotic and eccentric, and offers many kinds of repair and analyzation services whenever his help is sought out. After coming to the conclusion that Nightmare is residing inside Psi, MC offers to help remove him - but something goes wrong in the extraction process and frees Nightmare instead. Because this is ultimately his fault and he doesn't want to lose his business, MC leaves his post to help Psi contain Nightmare before he causes too much damage to both his repotoire and the surrounding cities. Personality Blunt as a goddamned brick, and sarcastic often to the extent of breaking the fourth wall, MC is by far the most genre-aware character in the entire cast. As such, he tends to come off as a bit of a prick, causing people to ignore his advice even though he usually turns out to be right. Suffice to say, he maintains a constantly pessimistic outlook of whatever situation he and others end up in, and is rarely surprised when things take a turn for the worst. Summarization of Fighting Style MC has permanent unflinching states that only yield to relatively high damage moves and combos, so most of the time he can just walk through enemy attacks and claw their faces off. He has plenty of ultra-close range moves because of this, making him a bizarre fusion between a grappler, a ranger and a tank overall. The problem with MC is that his attacks in themselves tend to do relatively minor damage, which turns most of his battles into fights of attrition and endurance. Primary Attack Claw arm. The faster of MC's two attack methods, it carries a surprisingly potent reach, but low damage potential and hitstun. This is usually the first move in a combo or the first thing any player would want to do to keep MC's anti-flinching capability from breaking due to excessive damage, but using it effectively requires great timing to overcome the small hitstun. Secondary Attack Cannon arm bludgeon. Slower and more powerful overall, the cannon arm is best used in the early stages of flinch resistance to capitalize on and punish an overly aggressive opponent. Contrary to his claw arm, the bludgeoning deals heavy flinching, making usage for further follow-up attacks easy - including close range grabs that deal greater damage still. Special 1 Beam Cannon. MC fires a brief, instant-hit beam towards the cursor, making it virtually undodgeable with the correct aim. However, it has a slow rate of fire, low damage and negligable hitstun, making it best used as a harrasing attack and to interrupt incoming attacks in progress. Special 2 Metalmorph Projectile. Hurls a glob of liquid metal towards the cursor, solidifying on impact. If it hits a living object, it greatly slows them down in movement and attack speed for a brief period of time. However, there is a relatively lengthy cooldown time between uses, preventing MC from spamming the move to keep people in a near-permanent slow state. Climax Mode Flight mode. MC grows a pair of jet-assisted wings, giving him completely freeform fight. His actual moveset doesn't change much, but the Climax itself lasts a fairly long time, allowing him to cross large stretches of land with relative ease, give him immensely effective keepaway ability and enhanced potential for air combos. Climax 1 Cannon Overdrive. MC fires a constant beam of energy at the cursor, dealing consistent damage to the first thing it hits along the way. He can even readjust his aim during the move to chase down enemies further. Additionally, if the beam hits a surface, it gets set of fire, leading to effective, albiet costly, methods of area denial as well as the usual raw attack potential. Climax 2 Kamikaze Blitzkrieg. MC spontaneously explodes on the spot, splitting apart into numerous spiked balls that bounce erratically around the general area, dealing damage to anything they hit along the way. After a short delay, they too, explode where they are and melt into a puddle of liquid metal. The puddles then merge back into a central mass, allowing MC to re-emerge. The initial explosion allows the player to punish close-range attacks, and the chaos afterwards also makes it effective as something of a crowd clearer. While the damage of each individual explosion and impact is minor, the damage overall can stack up pretty quickly to deal very heavy damage in the right situations. Climax Finisher Iron Maiden. MC grabs the victim with his claw arm, then morphs into a large iron maiden around them, leaving a brief delay for realization before promptly closing the door on them. The maiden then shudders violently as screams from the victim are heard from the outside. If the victim survives, they are thrown back out and MC reforms back into his usual state to continue the fight.